Slow Dance With A Stranger
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: A Masquerade Ball. Masks, Hidden Identities, And A mystery in the mix. Can you tell me who she is?


**((A/N: Can anyone guess who she is?))**

_Lifeline._

_Call in the Calvary_

Draco arrived to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with his hair temporally color changed dark brown. He hadn't been able to decide his outfit, which he had chosen at random when he realized the rest of the Slytherin boys had already am-scrammed. He was wearing a snug-fitting Tux, which was enchanted to change colors with his mood. It was blue, right now, in anticipation. There was a band playing beautiful classical music when Draco entered the great hall. The professors were doing the waltz they did at the beginning of every dance, each of them wearing a mask. Draco quickly applied his mask with magic and joined the side of the room where all the guys were lined up. The ladies were all along one side of the Great Hall in fancy, flowy, and/or showy dresses. Then he saw her.

Her golden hair flowed down over her glittering black mask in elegant ringlets. Her mask and Dress matched perfectly; the top was strapless, corset style, until it filled out at her waist, where it tumbled into a slightly see-through ballerina-type skirt that stopped just below her knees. She was fiddling with the skirt in apparent nervousness, sometimes showing a bit of caramel thigh that made Draco's mouth go dry. Indeed, under the skirt was a set of caramel legs, leading into two black high heeled shoes. Draco looked up from her feet to her face once more, and got caught in her eyes. She had beautiful, dark chocolate eyes…. He needed to dance with her, ASAP.

**HER POV**

She felt the eyes on her and looked up into the greyest eyes she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair, a fitted white tux, and his mask… It was white, matching his suit perfectly. The teachers finished up their waltz with a bow and curtsy and were off the dance floor.

Now nothing was between them.

She didn't pay any attention as the ordered lines on either side of the Great Hall broke. The others were already choosing their partners. As if in slow motion, She reached the boy, this sixth year with the stormy grey eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" His voice was familiar, but it would have to be, if he was in her year.

She nodded, not wanting her voice to get her recognized. He took her into his arms and she almost melted. He was so strong! So sure when he twirled her, even though the music hadn't started yet; such a good leader! She began to feel light headed with pleasure. 'Breathe!' she ordered herself. 'He's just a boy!'

_Tonight, you're making it so hard to breathe_

_Every time you wrap your arms around me_

_Haha_

**Draco POV**

Draco was gleeful. You could tell by his suit, which was now a baby blue.

He didn't know why, who she was, where she learned to dance, but she made him happy and not a little bit horny. He twirled her, and her skirt flowed beautifully. She complied with his lead. The music slowed and so did their dance.

_Break down, girl you know I'm feeling you_

_There's no sound, except for when our bodies move_

Draco stared into her eyes, transfixed, as she danced with him. His suit and mask now a brilliant white. She smiled, and his suit turned baby blue again. He smiled back.

**Her POV**

_What have I got myself got into?_

She was pulled closer as they danced to the brand new song, Amortentia vs. Veritaserum, by the Potions Masters. She stared up into his stormy grey eyes.

Her smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She shivered at the touch and smiled, turning his suit baby blue.

_Boy you make me feel like I'm walking into danger_

He spun her again, then caught her, bringing her closer to him. She was dizzy, but it was a good dizzy; almost like she was on something, High on his presence.

_Mmm but I don't really care_

**Draco POV**

Draco held her close, and they continued to slow dance, even though the music got faster.

_Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger_

_And I want you to take me there_

The girl sped up, and he sped up with her, their dance quickly matching the tempo of the Veritaserum part of the song. She twirled and swirled, around him, behind him, so he could barely keep up with her.

_Mmm, I think I'm ready for it_

_Girl you know I can't ignore it_

She smiled, suddenly in front of him, and spun on the spot, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

_Step on the gas and floor it_

_Everything you want and more cuz…_

_Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger…_

**Her POV**

She pulled him so close, she could feel his heart beat quicken. She moved her lips closer to his, and he leaned down…

_Slow dance with a stranger…_

**Draco POV**

Draco moved his lips to meet hers.

_Right now my heart is beating out my chest_

_Going down, yeah, I'm the one who loves you best_

But she spun away from him, taking his hand and spinning closer, than farther… then closer

_Round and Round_

_You're making me upset…_

_Got one request_

The next time she spun into his arms, he held her there. He lowered his lips once more, then he himself spun away before he could kiss her. She turned pink and followed him, matching his steps exactly.

_Lay back, let me take the driver's seat_

_It's a fact that you make my life complete_

_I'll attack your every fantasy, baby_

**Her POV**

She followed it as if her life depended on it.

Then the music stopped.

"Gentlemen! Please remove your masks!" Professor McGonnigal's voice called. Her partner, the slow smooth dancer, tapped his mask with his wand twice. It disappeared revealing a familiar face…

A brown haired Draco Malfoy.

_No I never saw it coming_

'Run!' but as she thought it, he pulled her back into his arms.

"You have the most amazing eyes…" He whispered. "You must be very beautiful under that mask…" She shrugged and tried to walk away. "Where are you going, beautiful?" He asked, pulling her back again. He twirled her and she found herself dancing with him again. Enjoying herself.

_I should be up and running_

_Instead of walking right back into danger_

_Danger_

She smiled up at him, pleased, too pleased, when his suit and mask turned bright blue. She deduced that to be happiness. They danced again, closer.

"Who are you?" Draco asked in a low murmur. "And why are you so entrancing?"

_Danger_

"Ladies! Your masks!" yelled Professor Dumbledore.

_Danger…_

**Draco POV**

Draco reached to remove the mask from this girl, this vixen, this goddess… but she shook her head with an adorable little smile on her face, and ran.

_But you keep me up all night_

"Wait!" Draco yelled, running after her, across the Entrance Hall and up the grand staircase. She ran into corridor after corridor, until she found an empty one. She disappeared into what seemed like a solid wall.

_Can't let you out my sight_

Draco, pretty sure she wasn't a ghost, followed her. In the darkness, he head her mutter a quick Disillusionment charm.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She breathed, touching his arm. She was only a disturbance in the air now, as nonexistent as a dream.

"Why won't you let me see you?" he asked, his eyes probing the space around where he guessed she'd be.

"I don't want to ruin your night by you finding out that I'm a… finding out who I am."

Draco moved closer. "But I want to meet you. I want to see the real you."

_I want another Slow Dance With A Stranger_

"No, Draco." Her voice caught, and he could feel her move even closer. "I'd rather stay a mystery."

_Stranger_

She kissed him. Her taste as sweet as honey and sugar, better than anything in Honeyduke's, that's for sure. He closed his eyes so it didn't matter that she was almost invisible, her image fresh on his mind. His hand buried itself in her hair. He pulled back when he realized it wasn't silky smooth anymore. He got the impression that it was no longer golden.

_Stranger_

"Your hair…" he murmured, still a little bit… uhm… excited over the kiss.

Her giggle filled the air. "Draco Malfoy, you are not the only person who can cast a color-change charm!" Her disillusioned hand caressed his cheek, and her lips met his again, briefly.

When she backed away, she sighed. "Please don't try to follow me." A hand touched his, and she was gone.

Draco turned and went back the way he came. There was absolutely no way he was gonna let her disappear as nothing but a memory. Draco wanted her, and a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants. He could find her, even if it meant pushing the Death Eater Entrance Plan back a little bit. Voldemort had waited all this time, he could wait a little longer.

'Dangerous Draco.' It sounded like his father's voice inside his head. 'The Dark Lord waits on no one.'

A new voice, one he didn't remember hearing until this night, spoke then; countering the other with ease. 'Shut up already, Voldy can wait a bit longer. Besides, what she said was hogwash. Every girl loves to be chased.' It was the familiar whispery voice of HER.

This he could listen to.

Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room, the voices in his head arguing over what to do next.

_Girl you make me feel like I'm walking into danger_

_Mmm, but I don't really care_

_Girl I think I'm ready for a Slow Dance With A Stranger_

_And I want you to take me there…_

_(you should read the author's note)_

_**((A/N: Heyyy Peopless! Alrighty, I've had this written and my only excuse for not posting it was cuz I'm lazy. I didn't even do my homework yet! Haha jk, no homework on Fridays… anyway, Please, Please, PLEASE review, cuz honestly I think this fic SUCKS, and I'd love to be told otherwise. **_

_**Peace,**_

_**xxObsessive Love and Unrelenting Truthxx)) **_


End file.
